Ways to show Affection
by HetaGirl
Summary: Little Alfred is out one day when he spots Francis. The French man decides to give him a lesson in love. Which Alfred later tries to use on his crush Arthur. Though not everything always goes as planned. Colony America before Revolution. Fluff Humor Ahea


Little Alfred sighed bored. Arthur was too busy doing things that he claimed were helping Alfred. Alfred didn't believe him since he thought is he wanted to help him he'd spend more time with him. He decided the best way to cure his boredom was a walk through town. Alfred dressed himself with the clothes Arthur provided him. He combed is hair up nicely and went out. He smiled at everyone and waved at them as they greeted him warmly. He noticed a certain blonde that Arthur told him about. He had warned him not to go near him and to tell him if he as ever in their area, but he seemed harmless to Alfred.

Alfred made his way to the man and tugged at his shirt. The tall blonde looked down and smiled sweetly. "Oi, who do we have here?" He asked even though he already knew is some sort of accent Alfred didn't recognize. The only accent Alfred knew came from Arthur and it made Alfred grin. Alfred put his hand out like his British mentor taught him. "My name is Alfred. It's nice to meet you." He said trying to remember the proper etiquette lesson on greetings Arthur told him a while back.

The blonde took his tiny hand and shook it lightly. "Ahh we already met mon ami." He flashed a smile that kind of scared Alfred. He removed his hand from the other man's shake. He stared at him confused. He sure didn't remember meeting him beforehand and thought he'd remember someone like this "Really?" He asked gazing up into his eyes. The blonde nodded and flipped his hair. "Yes, my name's Francis by the way…." He trailed off as a short brunette walked passed them. "Be right back mon ami, watch closely." Alfred watched Francis as he followed the lady. Alfred slowly walked behind him keeping a good distance between them.

Francis had caught up with the women and walked behind her carefully. Alfred hid behind a corner of a nearby building with his eyes glued to the odd man. Francis had a smirk on his face and glanced at Alfred real quick to make sure he was watching. Then Francis snuck up behind the girl and gripped her breast, groping her. He gave a few light squeezes and the lady's instinct was to yelp and smack without even looking behind her. Francis let go and the woman turned around and glared at him pissed. "PERVERT!" She screeched and stomped as hard as she could on his foot. The French male used all his strength not to whimper out in pain.

Alfred didn't know what just happened in front of him. Francis walked back to the little colony. "You saw everything, Non ?" Alfred blinked and nodded. "Ugh…yeah, but what did you just do?" The question eared the young boy a chuckle from Francis. He grinned deviously. "Ahh, you see little Alfred when you love someone you need ways to express your feelings." Francis obviously didn't love that woman and didn't even know her name, but that's Francis for you. "Go on." Alfred said suddenly interested. He liked someone very much and wanted to know of any ways to express it. Francis continued his smiling making the young boy more uneasy every time he did.

"Well, one way to show affection is by groping your partner's chest."" He said this in a way too cheery tone. Alfred gave an odd look and continued listening. "Trust me. It's a solid action you should use when you find the right person." He purred. Alfred felt more nervousness wash over him. 'I better get back soon or Arthur may worry where I am.' He thought. "Francis please excuse me, but I have to go now." He said knowing he messed up lightly from what Arthur taught him, but he thought he sounded well mannered enough. Francis sighed and looked at Alfred. "Sure, see you around." He said knowing it really wasn't true. Not with what was going on now. Alfred waved goodbye and began running home. He was eager to see if his British care taker could be home yet. He sure hoped so because he missed him so much when he went out.

...

Alfred closed the door behind him locking it. He threw his shoes off and walked around the house. He saw a sandy blonde male in a chair reading with a cup of tea and smiled widely. He walked in the room and Arthur put his book down. "There you are Alfred. You had me worried sick." He said standing up out of his chair. Alfred smiled shyly and walked up to the taller man. Arthur picked him up and wrapped him in a close-knit hug. Alfred hugged back tightly. He loved it when the Brit would hold him like this. "I missed you Artie." Alfred said softly and put his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur smiled and held his little colony closer. "I missed you so much too Alfred." He said. Alfred felt his heart flutter and butterflies fill his stomach from hearing these words. He stared into Arthur's sparkling emerald eyes and felt a feeling of love flood in him. 'I got to show him how I feel.' Alfred thought childishly.

Alfred unwrapped his arms and placed his hands on Arthur's chest. Arthur stared at him confused until he felt pinching in his chest. Alfred squeezed hard multiple times, but something didn't feel right. Arthur's chest seemed a lot more flat and stiff then the lady Francis grabbed. Arthur put Alfred down and gazed at him. He chest was a little sore from the hands of Alfred. "Wh-what was that?" Arthur asked. Alfred looked up at him sadly. "Well…I was told that groping someone is a way to show love." He said bluntly feeling he did something wrong. Arthur looked dumbfounded. 'Who in their right mind would spit such lies to a kid?' He thought. "Who told you this rubbish?" Alfred mumbled out "Francis." Arthur clenched his hands into fists. 'Damn bloody frog! Let him corrupt his own colony's mind and not mine. Also this area is owned by my people not his!' Arthur thought angrily.

Alfred saw the conflicting emotions of Arthur's face and mistook them as anger towards him. His eyes pricked with tears. "D-don't be upset and d-dont leave me." Alfred sobbed tears streaking his face. He was referring to how the lady stomped off after Francis groped her. Arthur felt a pang of sadness and guilt hit him. He bent down to Alfred's level. "Alfred please don't cry. I'm not upset at you." He said in a calm and collected tone. Arthur wiped some of the tears off his cheek. Alfred rubbed his eyes dry and looked at Arthur. "Y-you sure?" He sniffled. Arthur smiled a small smile trying to bring Alfred some peace of mind. "Of course I'm sure and I'll never leave you." Alfred gave his best smile he could manage. "Ok then…." Arthur held Alfred's hand and led him to the colony's bedroom. He laid him on the bed and tucked him in.

"Arthur." Alfred said gazing at the Englishman. Arthur looked back at him. "Yes?" He responded. Alfred took a breath and felt his stomach clench. "I love you Arthur." He said staring directly into his eyes. Arthur smile and ruffled up his hair. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead. The soft lips on his head made Alfred blush. Arthur pulled away and said. "I love you too Alfred." He went to the door and turned off the lights. "Night love." He walked out and shut the door. Alfred stared up at his ceiling. He knew the love Arthur spoke of wasn't the same he felt, but it was a start. Alfred closed his eyes hoping one day the Brit could share the same feelings he had for him.


End file.
